


An Ordinary Day

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [7]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Funny, Light Romance, Light-Hearted, No Sex, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Loki goes with Bruna to the park. Turns out even Gods can get allergies.





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Bruna is an OC from my "The Customer isn't Always Right" fic. I really wanted to use her again and thought it would be awesome to use her for this prompts, so she might show up in another one later. 
> 
> This is part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

 

Bruna suddenly decided today was the day to call off. It’s not something she regularly did, but the day was too perfect to spend it trapped inside a coffee shop dealing with coffee-demanding assholes. She turned around, and went the opposite way towards the park. 

On her way there she texted Brad to let him know she had terrible food poisoning and couldn’t even get out of bed. It was best to stay home, she didn’t want to get everyone sick. Brad had texted back advising her to drink lots of fluids and take care of herself.

She was so excited that she did a little dance to celebrate her out-of-nowhere day off. She could taste the freedom and she liked the taste, she thought giddily to herself.

Next she texted Loki to let him know she was free to do as she pleased. Bruna wasn’t sure if he was available, but it couldn’t hurt to let him know. She’d continued on her way to the park, stopping along the way to buy some snacks to munch on. when Loki popped up beaming a huge smile right next to her.  

Bruna almost screamed when she realized he was walking right next to her. He kept doing this to her like it was a funny joke to just appear out of thin air. 

“You fucking psycho,” shrieked Bruna, as she hit him with her purse a few times.

“I’m so proud of you for calling off,” said Loki, trying to hug Bruna as she failed to push him away, “What naughty plans do you have for the rest of the day?”

“Shit, if I don’t get a heart attack thanks to you, I would like to go to the park” said Bruna, contemplating the best way to kill an Asgardian. The way he was grinning, she could tell he had completely intended to scare the shit out of her. Of all the people in this city, she had to get the non-human that never texted back but always made sure to scare the crap out of her.

“The park?” asked Loki, looking disappointed, “Wouldn’t you much rather do something else? Like, get drunk? Or steal a car? A car chase might be the thing to make this day exciting.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t even know how to drive,” said Bruna, as she continued her stroll towards the park, “I never call off, I just want a nice day to relax.”

Loki didn’t seem too convinced that it was a good plan but abstained from saying anything else. He really didn’t want to go to the park but she had a point.

\----

“Oh my god, Loki,  when was the last time you went somewhere outdoorsy?” asked Bruna, as she looked at him in horror, “You look like death. Shit, I didn’t know you had allergies this bad.”

As soon as they had reached the park, Loki’s face had gotten all red and splotchy, his eyes puffed up and his nose red. It seemed like he was having problems breathing too. He sneezed a few times before being able to talk.

“No, I’m a God,” he said, after sneezing once more, “Gods don’t get allergies.”

Bruna rolled her eyes and stopped herself from saying anything else on the subject. Once he starts mentioning he’s a god, he stops listening, even if he’s a hundred percent wrong. She was not wasting her time discussing this with his royal stubbornness. 

“So, Mr. Almighty God, do you like this spot?” Bruna asked, pointing to a shaded area next to a small field of tulips. Loki tried to answer but he gave up after the fifth time he sneezed, he just nodded in approval and hoped for the best. 

Bruna kinda felt guilty about sitting next to the flowers, but he was so arrogant about the whole thing that she couldn’t help it. She was determined to completely ignore the allergy thing just to see how long it would take him to accept that he felt like crap. She sat so close to the flowers that she was almost sitting on top of them.

\---

They’d been in the park around an hour already, Bruna reading a new mystery novel, and  Loki pretending to read. The consistent sneezing and watery eyes barely let him see the words in his book, but he was determined to prove Bruna wrong. So for more than an hour, he just pretended he was reading the most interesting book in the world. He would hum and sigh as if he’d just read something important but Bruna was onto him. 

Bruna tried to ignore how miserable he looked, but couldn't take it anymore, she had never seen the stately prince look so disheveled and mundane before. She hid behind her book, hoping he wouldn’t notice her trying not to laugh. 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about,” mumbled Loki, sniffling, “There’s nothing funny going on.”

“Ok. Not funny. Got it,” said Bruna, trying not to giggle. 

“By the norns, Bruna, I can tell when you’re being a total dick,” he said, trying not to laugh as well.

“I’m not, I swear,” said Bruna, spreading her hands. 

Loki raised a skeptic eyebrow followed by a lopsided smile before snapping his fingers. One second they were in the park, the next in her living room.

“Ugh, why did you do that?” she asked, looking around her in confusion, “It was such a nice day and we had an awesome spot.”

Loki took a deep breath, happy to be away from those repulsive flowers and already feeling more like his usual self.

“Well, darling, we could have stayed in the park,” he said, giving her a wolfish smile, “but I would much rather stay indoors and play with you.”

“Nope. You’re not pulling your tricks on me,” said Bruna, pointing an accusatory finger at Loki, “Admit it. You were miserable at the park. You looked like you were melting the whole time.”

“Maybe?” he slowly answered, tentatively avoiding meeting her eyes.

It was hard for him to admit he was wrong, but it was even harder to deal with Bruna’s interrogations. She could spend hours badgering him until he admitted he was wrong and as fun as it could be, he didn’t want to waste hours on that today. He had other plans in mind. 

“Ha! I knew it! I win,” said Bruna, doing a victory dance like the dork she was. Loki couldn’t help but to laugh at her cuteness before scooping her off her feet into his arms, making her shriek. 

“No, I win,” he said, smiling at her mischievously before stealing a kiss.

He carried her to her bedroom where they stayed the rest of the day. They had so much fun that it was decided Bruna should call off more often.


End file.
